


Teach Me

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, French, French tutoring, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xhelloxbeautifulx wanted a fluffy zosan au, this isn’t exactly fluff, but it is zosan and an au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> xhelloxbeautifulx wanted a fluffy zosan au, this isn’t exactly fluff, but it is zosan and an au!
> 
> I’ve been trying to start studying for my French exam on Wednesday ad I keep thinking about Sanji helping me (Oda said somewhere he would be from France in our world). This is based in Canada, because we are required to take French cause we’re a bilingual country. And I don’t really know any other education system other than mine
> 
> On the bright side, I only had to use Google translate once or twice! (and then again for the Japanese, which is probably wrong) But I probably still messed up the French bits, sorry to any native French/Japanese speakers, it’s pretty obvious French (or Japanese) is not my forte.

"How do you not get this?" Sanji sighed, glaring at the green haired student he was tutoring. It wasn't his fault the other teen was a fuck up that didn't know any French at all but took the course anyway. Why did he have to suffer for another student’s incompetence? He sighed and tapped his pen on the table as he watched Zoro glare a hole into the worksheet.

"Miss Nico explained exactly how to use subjonctif." Sanji sighed. Being born in France and raised in Quebec did not mean he couldn't take the course. Why wouldn't he when the teacher was absolutely stunning? Plus there were always beautiful ladies that asked for his help, and who was he to deny study dates? With beautiful ladies, not annoying green haired punks.

"But why the hell are there so many tenses?" Zoro groaned, dropping his head on the table. "French is stupid."

"Is not, tu es juste un crétin." _You’re just an idiot._ Sanji snapped, slipping into his native language. Zoro wrinkled his nose, "dunno what you just said, but fuck you. And French is stupid, you have genders for objects. La porte, a doorway is female, le gomme, an eraser is male. Stupid."

Sanji shook his head and stabbed his pen at the paper, "The subjunctive is used to express actions or ideas which are uncertain: will or wanting, emotion, doubt, possibility, necessity, judgment. It’s found in dependent clauses introduced by que or qui, and the subjects of the dependent and main clauses are usually different. You take the ils form of the verb and take of the 'ent' and add the ending. How is that so hard to understand? It's on your fucking paper."

Zoro snarled at him, "I don't like doing things I don't want to do"

Sanji sighed, "Do I need to treat you like you're a five year old and give you candy when you get something right?"

Zoro flipped him off and turned back to the paper.

"Look Zoro, you have parler, to talk. Conjugate it in the subjunctive. Explain to the process to me."

Zoro sighed, "You’re an asshole. It's ils parlent, and in the subjonctive it's je parle, tu parles, il ou elle parle, nous parlons, vous parlez et ils ou elles parlent."

"Très bien, crétin." _Very good, idiot._ Sanji smirked, now try choisir, to choose."

Zoro's brow furrowed in concentration as he closed his eyes to think, "Choisir est... Ils choisissent?"

"Oui"

"Ok, then it's je choisisse, tu choisisses, il/elle choisisse, nous choisissons, vous choisissez et ils/elles choisissent." Zoro finished, glancing over at Sanji proudly.

"What? You want a medal?" Sanji asked dryly.

"Qui est ce avec toi petit aubergine?" _Who is that with you little eggplant?_ Zeff, Sanji's adoptive father called from somewhere in the house.

"Une tête de mousse de merde qui essaie d'apprendre le français de merde vieil homme." _A shitty mosshead who’s trying to learn French shitty old man._ Sanji yelled back, growling slightly.

"Est-il le garçon que tu aimes et tu n'aurais pas se taire au sujet?" _Is he the boy you like and never shut up about?_ Zeff's voice yelled back, this time he sounded amused.

"Taire salaud de merde! Il ne sait certaines français!" _Shut up shitty bastard! He does know some French!_ Sanji squawked indignantly, turning red.

"What is he saying?" Zoro asked, tapping his fingers on the table, "merde is shit, garçon is boy, tu aime is you like..."

Sanji flushed a brighter red, waving his hands at Zoro, "no! He's asking if it's, I mean you're the boy I don't like! Which it is, because you’re an asshole and I don't like you at all."

"But then it would have been 'tu n'aime pas' you don't like, and who said anything about you liking a boy?" Zoro's smiled was predatory, and Sanji wanted to smack his shitty father into the next house.

"Just go back to your worksheets, tête de mousse de merde." _Shitty moss head_ Sanji growled. Unfortunately for him, his father wasn't done with him.

"C'est votre petit ami? Hein, se cheveux est vraiment vert. Mais, il est beau, bon choix petit aubergine." _This is your boyfriend? Huh, his hair is really green. But, he’s good looking, nice choice little eggplant._ Zeff winked as he walked through the dining room into the attached kitchen. Zoro glanced at him in confusion.

"Hello, I'm the shit kid's dad, aussi l'homme que vous aurez à demander la main de aubergines dans le mariage." _Also the man you’ll have to ask for the eggplants hand in marriage._ Zeff grinned as Sanji howled furiously. Zoro looked blankly between the two of them, "am I missing something important here?"

"Sortir salaud de merde!" _Get out shitty bastard!_ Sanji growled. Zeff laughed as he left the room. He turned back to Zoro, who had a dictionary out and was scouring the pages. He watched as Zoro tapped the page and then turned to grin smugly at Sanji, “Eggplant huh?”

“Firme la bouche” _Shut your mouth_. Sanji growled. Zoro’s grin just grew wider. “Non”

“Oh. Look at that, the moss know words.” Sanji cooed, and Zoro blushed in anger, “Sukunakutomo watashi wa, uzumaki moyō no mayu o motte imasen.” _At least I don’t have swirly eyebrows._

“Did you just insult me in Japanese?” Sanji asked, quirking an eyebrow. Zoro smirked, “maybe.”

Sanji glowered at him and stood, “Want anything to drink? Or eat?”

Zoro visibly perked up at the mention of food, “What do you have?”

“L’eau est probablement le meilleur pour la mousse.” _Water is probably the best for moss._ Sanji snapped. Obviously Zoro didn’t understand anything other than the fact it was meant as an insult, but he still flipped him off. Sanji sighed and walked over to the fridge, “We have pop if you like that.”

“Sanji”

“Oui?”

“Je… Je... oh fuck, je aime… J’aime…” Zoro stuttered over the foreign words as he tried to force them through his lips. Sanji sighed and grabbed glasses, “You can tell me in English.”

“No” Zoro pouted, furrowing his brow, quickly scribbling something on a scrap sheet of paper, pulling his dictionary closer. Sanji sighed and grabbed a sprite out, the bastard would drink it whether he liked it or not, Sanji was not standing in front of the fridge all day waiting for the idiot to translate a drink name. He slide a glass full of the bubbly drink across the table and bent over to dig his own French book from his bag, he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to get out his notes- the shit head would just make fun of his writing - but it seemed to be his only option left.

“Je t’aime aussi.”

Sanji froze. What?

“Je t’aime aussi.”

This time it was said louder, more confidently. “Do you even know what that means?”

Sanji hissed, staring incredulously up at the smug looking bastard. Zoro smirked and nodded, “I like you too, right?”

He’d understood what Zeff had said. Oh fuck. Merde. Merde. Merde. Sanji stared at him in shock, frozen in his awkward bent over position.

“So about that reward you were talking about earlier, do I get a kiss if I get something right?” Zoro smirked. Sanji just stared at him.

“Dites oui gosse de merde!” _Say yes shitty brat!_ Zeff called. Sanji growled and stood up straight, “Rester en dehors de cela, tu merde vieux pervers!” _Stay out of this you shitty pervert!_

“Tu es un crétin. Mais tu es un beau crétin.” _You are an idiot, but you’re a good looking idiot._ Sanji muttered leaning over the paper, “If you conjugate prendre, to take, properly and write five sentences using I in the subjunctive, then we’ll see about a shitty reward.”

Five minutes later he found his lips pressed to Zoro’s. With this kind of incentive, Zoro would be fluent in only a few weeks.

                                                                                                              **Extra**

“Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être faites dans ma cuisine!” _You better not be making out in my kitchen!_ Sanji and Zoro broke apart guiltily, and glanced at the door. Sanji silently flipped his father off and grabbed their books, pulling Zoro through a door and up a flight up stairs. He opened a door and led Zoro in the room,

“Ma chamber, don’t get any ideas shit head, this is just to get away from the shitty geezer.” Zoro chuckled, “sure”

When Zoro left later that evening he had multiple foot shaped bruises, but a giant satisfied smirk and a few new vocabulary words he couldn’t wait to use in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
